


raise a glass

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various pairings and prompts from tumblr, chapters have the pairings and prompts in the titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - first kiss

The tavern reeked of alcohol and stale air, somewhere to his left Hercules was trying his best lines on the woman behind the bar and Lafayette was laughing hysterically at his failures but John couldn’t bring himself to care.

Alexander had stormed in only ten minutes earlier, talking about finances and George Washington and his latest scheme on stealing supplies but cut all that short to stop at stare at John, his head titling curiously.

It gave John ample time to stare back at Alexander, take in the hair that mussed up from Alexander continuously running his fingers through it while it was tied back, the tired yet wide awake eyes, and how even when he was supposed to be just sitting Alexander’s fingers still drummed across the table as he thought.

After about a minute of staring it had occurred to John that he should ask Alexander what he was thinking about or wave Lafayette and Hercules over to say their own hello’s – or even say it himself – but then Alexander had leaned in and it was impossible to think of anything else.

“Alex-” John began but Alexander kept leaning in, blocking them from view of the rest of the tavern in the corner they sat it; to any outsider it may have appeared they were in rapid discussion as was usual.

“Alex.” John said again, swallowing hard and his hand had reached out in its own accord to hover just over the lapels of Alexander’s coat.

He saw Alexander’s eyes light up in the dim glow from the candles on the table and a bright smile and then chapped lips were being pressed against his own – the air from his lungs stolen in one sudden breath.

He grasped at Alexander’s coat, fingers first digging in and then pulling Alexander closer towards him, pressing his lips harder against Alexander’s and shutting his eyes to take the moment in.

When they parted they were out of breath and left starting at each other once more.

“Why now?” John asked, so quiet he wasn’t sure Alexander had heard, afraid to break the moment if he spoke to loud. There was nothing special about that night, nothing unusual.

“Why not?” Alexander retorted, grinning wider now and stealing another kiss.


	2. Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schyuler - rhythm

Despite what her sister might say, Alexander is an atrocious dancer.

He can waltz his way with words but on the dance floor itself he’s two left feet and they both end up on top of hers somehow.

“My apologies,” Alexander said, for the thousandth time, his face more red from frustration and embarrassment by the second and Eliza had taken pity on him the third time it had happened and rushed them over to a corner to dance away from prying eyes but it does nothing to calm Alexander’s nerves.

“I can do this.” He assured her, stubbornly taking her hand again and she lets him – if only because all the pain her feet might feel is nothing to the elation in her heart when she looked in his eyes.

She may as well be dancing on a cloud for all she cared.

~~

Alexander tended to get busy with work a lot of the time, something Eliza had gotten used to but wished wouldn’t happen quite as often.

She had adapted though, helping him write from time to time and ensuring that he got enough rest to continue on.

There were moments however when Alexander would step into the living area where she sat and sweep her off her feet so much like all those years ago when they first met.

“There’s no music Alexander.” She laughed, stepping backwards to avoid his toes though he had become a much better dancer after so long.

“I can do this.” Alexander assured her anyway, pulling her again and ducking his head to press a kiss to her lips and she sighed, pleased and delighted all at once.

~~

“Eliza.” He reached out to her but it was all wrong, his eyes too sad and remorseful and a memory of what he had done.

She side stepped out of his way, leaving his hand hanging in the air where she once was and turned away.

“I can fix this.” She heard him whisper but stiffened anyway.

“You can’t.” She isn’t even sure he hears her, her feet guide her away from him, down the hall and into the parlor where music from the streets filters in.

It played on her mind as she sat there alone, wondering how everything went so wrong.

~~

Her hand fitted in his, like a lost puzzle piece that made its way back and it felt so warm it reminded her of the fireplace where she stood in their first meeting.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, Alexander,” She reached out with her hand to smooth his brow, calm him in the moments that she could and he breathed out, words tumbling from his lips and she merely lets them settle around her in understanding.

“Don’t follow me so quickly.” He whispered, his head falling to press a kiss to her palm and her heart stuttered in her chest.

She smiled at him, warmly and full of affection and told him the only words that made sense in their last dance.

“I can do this.”


	3. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - tongue tied

The thing about Alexander is he always has the words – it may be a thousand where only ten will do but he never runs out them.

John has never been so lucky in that regard, he says what he means and typically keeps it short.

Of course Alexander has to change that to the point where he wants well over a thousand words to just explain what Alexander means to him; his presence a constant source of movement in John’s like and it’s comforting but leaves him wondering all the time where he stands.

“I take action in hope that my words will imprint of your skin, a memory of me for all to see,” Alexander mumbles flattery where his lips press against John shoulders, the vibrations tickling his skin and making him shudder and well tomorrow there won’t be anything for ‘all to see’ it will stay with him forever regardless.

He opens his mouth, begging the words to come but nothing does, his lips feel dry and mouth parched like he’s been speaking for hours anyway.

The only consolation in this is Alexander understands him anyway, dark eyes flicking upwards and Alexander pulls back only to lean in once more and kiss John solidly; pulling every word that John wishes he could say out between them as John desperately kisses him back.

Some day he might find the right frame of mind to write them down or speak them out loud but for now this will do.


	4. Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr - coming home

There was a few hours in which Theodosia didn’t think she would make it off the boat and ever see land again; the storm had come out of nowhere and swept the boat far off course, nearly ship wrecking but miraculously they survived, docking nearly two weeks after than expected.

Of all people she’d expected to see waiting in the harbour Philip Hamilton wasn’t one of them however when he caught a glimpse of her and smiled like a great weight had been pulled off his shoulders she couldn’t deny it was nice to see a friendly face.

Despite their fathers disagreements she and Philip had known each other for years, there was a time before the great rift that they had been near inseparable with their mothers bringing each other over for play dates.

Her heart had nearly stopped itself the day Philip took that duel, it felt like it didn’t beat again until she heard the news that he would live.

“Philip.” She said, stepping off the boat and grateful her legs could still hold her on the solid ground after so much time at sea.

“Theodosia,” He reached out to grasp her arms, uncaring of social convention but she let this one slide and leaned into his touch just a little.

“Seems you are not the only one to tempt death,” Theodosia swallowed her laugh to as not appear hysterical but the reality of what had happened came crashing down around her. She quickly chose to change the subject, “Did you receive word of my arrival home?”

Philip frowned, taking in her tone and his grip tightened just slightly and she suspected he wished to pull her closer.

He opted to go with her new subject however much to her relief, “I hadn’t.” Philip grinned, “I just came by the harbour every day hoping it’d be the one you came back.”

It was ridiculous enough to be real coming from him and Theodosia gave up and began laughing, leaning in to press her forehead to Philip’s chest regardless of propriety and felt a soft kiss pressed to her hair.

“Welcome back Theodosia.” Philip continued to hold her, letting her take her time.

She stayed, just a little longer, fingers curling into Philip’s coat. “It is good to be home.”


	5. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - puppy love

“You’re in love.” Hercules said, jostling John’s shoulder and slapping him on the back a little too hard.

“And you’re drunk.” John’s just hitting tipsy himself but anyone can see that if Hercules tried to stand now he’d be more likely to fall face first onto the floor.

“You’re still in looo-ove.” Hercules raised his glass toward John. “With our very own Ham-man.”

John made a strangling noise, choking on his drink and slammed his glass down.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” He scowled at Hercules and dragged out his phone, texting Lafayette that it was time to pick them up.

For once the French exchange student wasn’t out with them, both he and Alexander attending the extra credit course that Washington was running though neither needed it.

 _don’t bring Alex_ , he added to the text as an after thought.

 **too late** , Lafayette texted back a moment later and John groaned.

Hercules had bent himself over awkwardly in the chair to steal a look at John’s phone and laughed uproariously when he saw the texts.

“Relax JLo, perfect time to tell the Ham-man.”

John really hoped that Hercules didn’t plan on using those nicknames forever, ignoring Hercules in favour of downing the beer in his glass.

By the time Lafayette and Alexander made it in he was past the tipsy line but still not quite forgettingly drunk, merely having reached the stage where inhibitions were nothing but a thought for the morning.

“Alex!” John raised his new glass toward Alexander and grinned. “Come drink with us!”

“Under normal circumstances I’d love to but alas I have that exam tomorrow.” Alexander said, over dramatically and John snorted as he took a drink.

“Never stopped you before.” He shot back.

“Washington’s class.”

“Ah.” John nodded, knowing that Alexander actually wanted Washington’s respect and showing up to an exam hungover – even if you were Alexander Hamilton who got wordier when he drank and retained it well into the morning headache – wouldn’t sit well with Alexander.

“He loves you.” Hercules butted in, snickering loudly, and next to him Lafayette rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘That’s disqualifying the bet.’

John froze, his mouth open and stared at Alexander who blinked at him.

“I mean Ham-man loves you. And vice versa, wait what did I mean?” Hercules asked looking puzzled.

“Did he mean that? Cause I mean he meant my side of it, or at least I mean my side of it.” Alexander ran a hand through his hair, frowning and about to open his mouth where John knew whole paragraphs would spill out of given the chance.

He didn’t let Alexander take it, grabbing the man’s hand and yanking him down until they were kissing; it was uncomfortable based on the angles and the loud hooting from Hercules and Lafayette but Alexander, being the more sober of the two, seemed to work out better way of standing so their noses weren’t banging and the kiss became actually good.

“Aw look at that,” Lafayette cooed and John vowed to throw something at him as soon as Alexander stopped kissing him, “You owe me fourty.”

Alexander gave them finger as he raised his hands to cup John’s face and continue the kiss that was hard to maintain with them both smiling like idiots but worth it all the while.


	6. Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr - open your eyes

“Philip?”

He can hear the voice but makes no response, everything is dark and moving, breathing even, hurts.

“Your parents have gone to counsel with the doctor.” The voice is quieter and the back of his mind it bothers him that he cannot place it right away.

A warm hand falls over his own, fingers slipping in the spaces between his and what he thinks to be tears fall onto his neck where this person must be standing over him.

“I’m here against my father’s wishes.” The voice laughs but its cut through by sorrow, “I thought you’d approve of that.”

The hand tightens over his and the only thing that fills the air is own rasping breathing and the cries of the woman.

“Please open your eyes.” She begs suddenly, so heartbroken that Philip would love nothing else than to comply but his body’s turned against him and he can do nothing but try to breathe.

“Please.” She continues, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, her perfume tickles his nose and just like that the memory takes him; of a young girl he was friends with before the rift between families, of the teenage girl he met again years later and the woman he had only just begun to fall in love with.

Theodosia, the name stays on his lips, trapped inside him to echo in his mind.

“Please,” She tries again, one last time, “How am I to profess the return of my feelings if you will not open your eyes.”

Her voice breaks towards the end, his strong Theodosia who composed herself with grace against anyone who would question her and he wants to stroke his fingers through her hair in comfort.

At the very least he can attempt to accommodate her last request but still his eyes won’t open – instead it gets darker and his focus slips.

“Philip?”

He does not answer.


	7. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - in the snow

The second the snow started so did Alexander’s protests; having grown up in a warmer climate for most of his life he had never fully adapted to the snow and let everyone around him know it.

“This is the heavens rebelling against us for allowing Jefferson to be voted in.” Hamilton grumbled, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

“He knows that we didn’t allow that right?” Lafayette whispered to John and Hercules who both shrugged.

“Ham-man’s going to keep blaming himself for that for years.” Hercules said, watching Alexander pace back and forth in the knee deep snow and get himself more worked up.

“Alex come back over here where it’s warmer,” John called out from the outside of the hotel lobby they were standing at, “You aren’t even dressed right for the snow.”

“Because it came suddenly and without warning like the flakes of hellfire it is.” Alexander retorted, glaring at the glistening snow.

“You know instead of questioning how snow can be related to something fire, I’m going inside,” Lafayette turned around, “Tell me if he works his way past the ‘h’s for insults.”

Hercules decided to follow Lafayette, muttering a good luck to John as he walked back in.

John sighed, calling to Alexander again, “You know if you hate it so much maybe we should go inside where you can’t see it.”

Alexander ignored him in favour of dropping the word ‘hedonistic’ into his new rant.

On one hand it was amusing to watch and a source of entertainment that continued every year with the first snow fall, on the other hand John knew that Alexander was more likely to catch a cold and stubbornly work through it than to let this go.

Luckily he had come prepared, giving up the ten minutes that he allowed Alexander to come to his senses – and really he ought to give up hope on that but he tried.

He began walking over, once he was close enough he pulled the scarf that he put in his bag on the way out and caught Alexander with it, slipping it over Alexander’s head to pull him close and tie it in the front.

“You know, I enjoy the snow.” He said, idly looking around them at the white powder on the ground, “Even in excess.”

“Heathen.” Alexander said back but was smiling slightly so John took it as win.

“It has its plus.”

Alexander scoffed at that.

“Like after spending so much time out here in the cold that you’ll appreciate the many ways to warm afterwards.” John said it a little too innocently, knowing it would give Alexander pause and sure enough he stopped, staring at John and thinking.

“How much time?” Alexander asked, not even bothering to be nonchalant about it.

“Just another minute,” He estimated they might be okay to stand out for that long still, “but we can pass the time.”

He tugged on the scarf still in his hand, pulling Alexander towards him until their lips met and Alexander gladly leaned into his warmth, deepening the kiss and humming.

At some point if he was lucky and got Alexander to dress appropriately maybe later he could convince the other man to take a walk outside.


	8. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - grinding (M)

The bed isn’t big enough for two men, John’s arm falls to the floor and Alexander keeps bumping his knees against John’s as he tosses and turn but they won’t trade it in for the life of them.

It’s nights when the surrounding tenants have gone off celebrating and their flat is surrounded by silence, the only sounds in their air their own gasps of pleasure, that make it all worth it.

“Pants.” John says into Alexander’s mouth, his hands scrambling at Alexander’s laces but Alexander keeps thrusting his hips forward to press against John’s and it breaks his focus.

“Later.” Alexander replies, continuing his maddening rhythm and the friction is just barely not enough, it’s near painful.

“Alexander.” He groans, his own legs feel useless to him but his hands twine into Alexander’s hair, pulling him close for a messy kiss that’s more used to hide their sounds on the off chance that someone is still around.

Alexander pulls his mouth away only to press heated kisses down John’s neck until he reaches the crook of his shoulder, teeth scrap across his skin and John bites on his lip to quell any noise but whimpers still slip out.

It’s enough and he shoves Alexander backwards, kisses him hard to swallow that amused laughter that follows and twists his hips for a better angle, slipping one leg between Alexander’s while sliding against Alexander’s own.

It doesn’t take long with them both wound up this way and the fact that it’s been too long but there’s enough time in the night for slowness later.

John’s cries when he comes are gratefully masked by a sudden uproar from outside and he falls forward onto Alexander who follows suit, burrowing his face into John’s hair as he comes, his warm breath gusting over John’s ear.

“You get to clean this tomorrow.” John mutters, they’re both languid but will need to move soon least the wetness in their pants becomes too uncomfortable.

“Tomorrow is later,” Alexander merely says, catching his breath sooner and John envies his ability to come back to his sense so quickly.

John’s breath hitches when Alexander reaches down between them and deft fingers so skilled with writing equally are quick to devise him of the rest of his clothes.

Alexander grins where he sits, staring down at John, “There are other plans tonight.”


	9. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - fever

“Lafayette says that you’re an idiot and I was hoping he was wrong just this once.” John said after standing a full minute in the room without Alexander looking up at all from his furious typing.

When he did look over at John it was clear the other man had come down with something, his face had taken on a flush and eyes were glazed over in a way that didn’t suggest sleep deprivation for once.

John reached one hand out to rest against Alexander’s forehead, frowning at the immediate heat he felt even before touching him.

“You’re hot.” He muttered, dropping his hand to Alexander’s cheek and Alexander shivered and leaned it.

“That’s my line.” Alexander said, looking a little bewildered and whatever sickness had gotten to him the fever must have been making his thoughts more muddled than usual.

John didn’t bother to hide his small amused smile, just shaking his head, “Come on Alexander, let’s get you to bed.”

Had Hercules or Lafayette been around he would have no doubt gotten a loud holler out of that.

“I need to finish this.”

“No you don’t. Lafayette agreed to help with Washington’s speeches until you better, he even got Burr to agree to help him somehow.”

That was the wrong thing to say because Alexander made a face, “Burr’s gonna mess it up and then I’ll have to work even harder to fix it.”

“He’s not going to mess up anything over the course of a few days of bed rest.”

Alexander still didn’t look convinced.

“Okay he might,” John conceded, “But I’m sure Lafayette’ll stop most of it.”

Over the course of their conversation he’d been slowly backing up and Alexander had been following him until they reached the bed.

“Just get some sleep.” John reiterated, pushing Alexander onto the bed and helping him get under the covers.

Alexander grumbled some more.

“How about I bring you speeches and you can read them between sleeping but Lafayette has to do any edits you want?” John tried for a compromise and it was perhaps the fever that made Alexander take the bait but the other man nodded.

“You going to stay?” Alexander asked quietly, his head dropping a little and struggling to stay awake.

“If you want me to.” John replied, “Just let me get you some water first.”

He stepped out of Alexander’s bedroom into the small kitchenette in his apartment and found a clean glass, filling it with water, but by the time he’d gotten back to Alexander the other man was fast asleep.

Careful to be quiet John set the glass on the nightstand and slipped into the bed next to Alexander, letting him lean on John, one of his hands slid through Alexander’s hair.

It was a little uncomfortable given how hot Alexander was plus the sheets but it made Alexander settle into a deeper sleep which was all John cared about.

Idly he wondered if there was a time in the future he could convince Alexander to do this again, without the fever however.


	10. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - bed sharing

Alexander is possibly the worst bedmate you could ask for; even in sleep he never stays still, always tossing and turning and mumbling words that makes no sense but seem to have context to him and him alone.

He has a bad habit of shaking John awake in the middle of the night and excitedly explaining his latest thought as John tries to listen and not fall back asleep.

Most mornings John will wake up to pins and needles in his arm from where Alexander fell asleep on it, occasionally they end up in the reverse position on the off chance that Alexander makes it to the bed before he does in the nights they’re too tired.

The sheets are never wide enough to cover them both and the blankets itch uncomfortably with every movement, forcing them to curl into each other to share warmth.

For all of that neither complain, not when those nights are the best thing they have to look forward to; when in the dark they can have the relationship the day doesn’t offer them and Alexander will whisper flattery into his skin and John can watch him come apart beneath his hand.

In those moments the bed is a safe haven, a promise that at the end of the day it will be worth it and in those regards, there’s no one else that John would rather be with.


	11. Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schyuler - before 5am he's your kid

Eliza knew the second that Philip, much like his father, was staging a rebellion of some sort.

The creak of the door was a giveaway along with the shuffling of tiny feet. Next to her Alexander didn’t notice at all, still sound asleep with his face pressed against her neck and an arm around her waist.

The blankets were tugged away from her slightly as Philip scrambled up, hovering over his parents with anticipation and then jumping.

Alexander jolted when Philip fell right on him, eyes cracking open and peering down and Philip with a groan.

“Philip?” Alexander rubbed his eyes, “What’s going on.”

Eliza, only partially opening her eyes, watched as Philip passed Alexander a paper.

He squinted as he read it, “You want to go to the zoo?”

Philip nodded his head, curls bouncing every which way.

“Philip I’m not sure the zoo is open yet, go back to sleep.” Alexander mumbled, his head nodding a bit.

“It is!” Philip insisted, shaking his father’s leg.

“Eliza,” Alexander groaned, “Please tell our son that the zoo isn’t open.”

“Before five am he’s your son.” She responded sleepily, shutting her eyes again.

“Pleeeease,” She heard Philip beg and the bed shook again as he pulled at the covers.

“All right, all right. We’ll check the time it opens, but then back to sleep.” Alexander stood, taking Philip along with him.

There was some shuffling and then the covers were pulled over her again, a kiss pressed to her brow, and she inched into the warmth that Alexander had left behind.

The door creaked again but this time Eliza ignored it in favour of drifting off once more, she knew by experience that Alexander would wake up soon enough at Philip’s insistence and would join them at a more respectable time.


	12. Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr - I think I'm in love

“You look like the goddess Aphrodites and blessed with the knowledge of Athena and-” Philip was muttering as he scribbled everything down onto paper.

“Exactly how many goddesses are you going to fit into this description?” Angelica asked, cutting him off and leaning over her brothers’ shoulder to look at what he was writing.

“Have you not heard of knocking?” Philip frowned at her.

“I did, several times, you were too engrossed with thoughts of one Miss Theodosia Burr to realize.”

Philip leaned back in his chair to look up at Angelica, sighing, “I think I’m in love.”

Angelica tried not to laugh, “You’ve only figured this out now, dear brother the rest of us have seen it clear as day for months and in every letter you’ve written to her yet never sent.”

She glanced over at the piles of letters stacked on the table, each one addressed to Theodosia and each one never having been budged from their place.

“Do you not think she returns your feelings?”

Philip hesitated, spinning the pen in his hand and accidentally getting ink on cuffs.

“She’ll never know if you don’t send at least one.” Angelica’s tone softened and she reached out to squeeze Philip’s shoulders, “Just try dear brother.”

~~

“I realize my reputation precedes me but what I hold in my hands reads true,” Philip muttered as he paced in front of Theodosia’s house, glancing nervously at the door.

He knew her father wasn’t in, away at a conference his own father had been called to, but still he kept hesitating.

He began the speech he had rehearsed in his head a thousand times already again when the door suddenly opened, Theodosia standing there.

“Philip?” She asked, “Is everything all right?”

All the words he had practiced were suddenly gone and Philip held out the letter in his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Once she did he stepped back, ignoring her confused look.

“Please let me know if the letter holds true to you too.” Philip mumbled, bowing roughly and turning to walk away.

Theodosia called after him but Philip was too embarrassed to turn around.

~~

It hadn’t even been a full day when a note arrived for Philip, carried into his room by a smug Angelica.

There in elegant writing that made his heart swore was his answer.

_Yes._


	13. John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - people are jerks but not you

“Fuck republicans.” Alexander swore, bitterly taking another sip from his beer.

Across the table John echoed suit, the only difference being that Alexander had already had several beers prior to John’s arrival and it was beginning to show.

“Come on Alex, I think we can swear at republicans just as easily in our apartment as we can here,” John stood, coming around the table to help Alexander stand up as well.

“They’re the worst.” Alexander continued.

John merely hummed his agreement as he helped Alexander get his coat on.

“I should fight them.” Alexander frowned, squinting at the corner of the bar where John knew some republicans had taken seat earlier.

“Maybe not tonight.”

It was already too late and Alexander had torn off in their direction, loudly insulting the latest republican effort to stall him in his financial bill.

John followed after him, resigned.

~~

“Republicans suck and people are jerks,” Alexander was for lack of a better word, sulking over being kicked out of the bar.

John was still snickering over the sight of Alexander climbing up onto the bar and proclaiming it in the name of freedom, something the republicans clearly didn’t believe in.

At least the night hadn’t ended with them in jail like the last time Alexander had conquered a bar with Hercules and tried to throw a Boston tea party repeat.

They were back at their apartment, Alexander on the couch nursing a coffee and John went to take a seat next to him.

“Not you though.” Alexander said, glancing over at John.

“Glad not to be included,” John grinned at him.

“I should write about this, get it out there online before the republicans twist the story.” Alexander muttered, setting the coffee down and shoving papers off the table to find his laptop.

John grabbed it from the stand next to him and offered it to Alexander without a word.

Alexander took it and beamed at John, “You’re the greatest and soon as I’m done I’ll prove it to you.” He promised.

He leaned over to kiss John, a little sloppily given how much alcohol was running in his system but John kissed back nonetheless.

An hour later Alexander had finished his blog posting and fast asleep onto of John who was beginning to fall asleep himself.

He knew when Alexander woke up he’d remember that promise anyway.


	14. Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr - eloping

“I understand not inviting Hamilton,” Her father began in all seriousness, “But why wasn’t I invited to your wedding.”

 

It was the conversation that Theodosia had been dreading since she and Philip had returned from Niagara Falls and despite that she had prepared several answers for her father they all seemed to fall short in the face of his disappointment.

 

At her silence her father sighed.

 

“You truly love him that much?”

 

Theodosia leaned forward to catch her father’s hands, nodding her head fervently; tears lightly pricked at the corner of her eyes.

 

“I did not want to put you in the position,” She said, giving her father a watery smile, “Having to watch your daughter marry your political rival’s son, but I do love him.” Her smile grew fonder at the thought of Philip, “Very much.”

 

She could see the debate going on her father’s head, whether to condemn this marriage or not but finally he sighed, leaning down to kiss her cheek with the same affection he had shown to her all her life.

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

~~

 

“I understand why Burr wasn’t invited,” His father paced around in his study frantically, “But why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”

 

Philip shot a look to his mother who stood in the doorway, quietly pleading for her intervention.

 

She merely smiled and tilted her head towards his father and he knew this was his own mess to get out of.

 

“We weren’t sure you’d approve, pops.” Philip tried but his father huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“We didn’t want it to be another fight between you and Senator Burr.” Philip finally conceded, “We didn’t think he’d approve and I know you just want me to be happy but you might have taken the chance to uh, discuss things with the Senator.”

 

His father frowned briefly but nodded his head in agreement.

 

“We just wanted it to be our day.”

 

“And you love her.”

 

Philip’s eyes lit up, “Like she’s the guiding arrow to my own heaven.”

 

His father exchanged an amused look with his mother.

 

“Then how can I be that mad?” Alexander grinned, stepping forward to embrace Philip.

 

~~

 

“It went better than expected.” Theodosia told him the next day, after Philip had swept her into his arms and proclaimed it had been too long.

 

“Pops was pretty understanding.” Philip grinned.

 

“I am glad we got his blessing, but I wish he could have been there.” Theodosia sighed, “He’d like a dinner with us both tomorrow.”

 

Philip’s face fell, “Pops wants a dinner with us both tomorrow too.”

 

They exchanged pained grimaces.

 

“I think we should start the honeymoon early.” Philip suggested, only partially joking, “Dinners can wait.”

 

“Another time perhaps.” She smiled up at him. “But we had best enjoy the quiet while we can.”

 

He followed her suggestion, kissing her until they were breathless and leaning against each other with wide smiles; their fathers forgotten for a time.


	15. Alexander & Lafayette - (mostly gen) bed sharing

There was a sudden thud and groan that woke Alexander, causing him to jolt up and realize the spot next to him in bed was empty.

He peered over the edge to see Lafayette sprawled on the floor, looking up at him with a sigh.

“My friend are you aware how much you move in your sleep?” Lafayette said ruefully, in good humour despite having been suddenly deposited on the floor. “It is nearly measured by how much you talk in your sleep as well.”

Lafayette stood and Alexander lifted the blanket to help him get back into bed.

“I might have heard mention of it before,” Alexander shrugged, “I’d offer apologies but you talk in French in your sleep an inordinate amount.”

“Ah but mine is educational, I am helping you learn more of the language, oui?” Lafayette grinned, barely perceptible in the light that shone through the single window.

Alexander snorted in amusement but didn’t say anything else, at least Lafayette didn’t get angry at him like other people who had been forced to be in close quarters with Alexander had.

“I think we may still be able to get some more sleep, if we try.” Lafayette squirmed around, wrapping the small blanket around them in a way that was almost too tight and forced them to be pressed up against each other. “There, now if we fall we fall together as friends should.”

They fell asleep about the same time, English and French words mixing together as they did in a way only the two of them could decipher.


End file.
